


『雉烟』热夜

by Potatowine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine
Summary: 生病的人需要照顾
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 2





	『雉烟』热夜

带着七月热辣余温的八月在逐渐冷下来的风中缓慢划过，来到九月进入初秋。从瓶口逃逸的气泡不出意外的破碎在玻璃瓶口，梅子酱的味道已经过时，罐子里依然残存着微微酸涩的香气，结束了一年之中最热的季节，夏季褪去艳丽鲜明的颜色。  
工作的一天中库赞很少出来走动，通常无所事事地待在办公室里，看着一旁敢怒不敢言的副官飞快批阅那些无关紧要的文件，自己则悠哉地盯着天花板看一会直到进入短暂的梦乡。  
看着军舰一点一点接近港口，尖锐的船头向陆地逼近，库赞即将回归这片熟悉的土地，尽管这里对于他来说并没有什么归属感，长达数月的远征让他忘记了这里应有的季节，不过接替了他刚刚离开的夏岛——马林梵多迎来了这一年的秋季，下次再出航的话只剩下秋岛没有去过了，秋天是一个适合做许多事情的季节，人们在秋季变得更加忙碌，赶在冬天的寒冷还没有冻结住人们的步伐之前做更多的事情。  
下船的时候库赞伸了个懒腰，顿时感觉身体轻松了许多，披在肩上的大衣也没挂住掉在了地上——在夏岛的时候他是从来不穿的，又是将衣服折叠一下就可以当作枕头随时小憩一下，连续的工作让他太劳累了，不过他从不担心自己会生病。港口负责的军官指挥着士兵们清点军舰上剩下的物资，统计人数及做一些善后工作，然后需要库赞本人确认签字，他只好在一旁等待，为了清净他暂时躲到了军舰的下面，坐在堆积起来的箱子上，库赞用手指敲了敲，木箱里面传出玻璃碰撞的声音，大概是船上的补给中剩下的酒，他在箱子的边缘和侧面摸索着想顺走一瓶。远远的听见有人喊他的名字，他的副官一手护着怀里的文件，一手扶着自己的帽子，路过两艘船之间的缝隙时风大的像是要把它掀起来，副官躲避运输货物的人群走到军舰下找到库赞，向他递交整理过的材料，并且表示需要库赞亲自过去检查确认并签字。库赞直接拿过来，将几张薄薄的纸放在膝盖上，掌根将纸压出凹陷的褶皱防止它们被风吹走，随便翻阅了一下就签上了名字，这些简单的事情基本上不会出错，随后把有些发皱的纸张塞回副官手里起身准备离开。年轻的副官一边试图将褶皱抚平一边叫住他：“您不去看一下吗？”靠近海岸的港口风要更大一些，年轻人的声音听起来很没底气，巨大的军舰为库赞挡住了海面上吹来的风，但他依然能够感受到秋季的凉爽。不了，库赞没有回头：“这种小事你应该能做好的，对吧？”微微抬了下眉毛对自己的副官表示信任，副官吞咽了一下不知该说什么。  
“哦对了，这个，”库赞转过身将手里宽大的披风折叠了几下，“帮我带回办公室吧，我不穿了。”  
“可是现在这里天气很凉，您又刚从夏岛回来，所以您还是……”年轻人的话还没说完就被扑面而来的巨大的衣服遮住了头，文件的纸张散落一地，又被风吹向不同的地方，扯了好几下才将披风从自己脸上拿下来，他有些急得脸发红，但自家上司早已消失在广场上，于是急急忙忙奔跑着抢救被风卷走的纸张。  
从夏岛回归到马林梵多的秋季的人能够更加明显到季节的变换，库赞不喜欢太热的地方，在夏岛的时候感觉身上黏糊糊的，衬衣和皮肤仿佛都粘连在一起是挣脱不开的燥热，他怀念办公室里柔软的座椅和冰凉的地板。  
已经到秋天了啊，他自言自语道，把厚重的披风扔给副官后感觉身上轻松了许多，他只穿着一件衬衣和马甲，解开领口的扣子让凉风灌进去。穿过广场就可以到达总部的大楼，行人杂乱的脚步的他在石板上发出声响。库赞穿梭在人群中偶尔停下来辨别方向，他现在并不想回去，在外面吹吹风倒是不错的选择，眼前路过的人基本都穿上了外套和薄大衣，今天的温度确实要更低一些，从他刚回来的时候温度就开始降温了，他从直接从仲夏踏入初秋。令他不解的是，在秋天也会有人佩戴口罩，随后转念一想，也许是从春天到换季反应遗留下来的症状呢，整个岛屿的上方铺着一层薄薄的阴云，仿佛随时都可能会下起雨来。

库赞径直穿过广场在边缘位置停留了一下，向医院的方向望去，那边好像聚集着很多人，医院是永远不会停转的地方。来到一条比较隐秘的小路上，这是在繁忙的总部难得清净的地方，库赞还记得在今年春天的时候刚从冬岛回来，和斯摩格在这里散步，在这条不起眼的街道，那个时候肆意飞扬的花粉和飞絮已经散去，现在没有了那些困扰他的东西倒是少了那时候的一丝生机。小路的尽头是鲜有人居住的郊区，公园和唯一一条穿过马林梵多的河流就在附近，当库赞看到路旁修剪整齐的还没完全褪色的花草，不禁感叹总部的绿化工作还是值得称赞的，大概是秋季的原因，斑斓的色彩在他眼中好像都蒙上了一层淡淡的灰色，头顶落下一两声遥远但尖锐的鸟鸣，他注意到一旁有些干枯的树枝上落着一团深色，这个时候就连飞鸟也减少了飞行，经历了一个夏天的野蛮生长，它们会在秋季冷静下来缓解着疲惫，直到走向长达整个冬季的漫长沉睡。  
厚重的卷发下面脖颈上的汗液被风干，偶尔会黏一下皮肤。库赞想到公园那边去看看，现在这个时间点人们基本都在忙碌，他可以享受在工作结束后难得的清净，在公园附近的一条路上闲逛，路的左边是一排矮一些的树木，树叶的边缘明显的变得枯黄，右边是被长满绿叶的藤蔓覆盖住的铁栅栏，里面是隐藏起来的店铺或者人家的院子，很多细小的蚊虫从茂密的树叶间乱飞。不远处几株色彩鲜艳的矮树，在层层叠叠的绿色之中非常的明显，库赞发现旁边就是一家店铺的门面，从老旧的招牌上能出来是一家温泉店，木制的大门紧闭，有些污浊的玻璃替代了浅色的玻璃纸，凑近还勉强能够看到里面。按说冬天才是泡温泉的最佳季节，但库赞刚刚摆脱扰人的工作带着夏岛回来的一身汗，想要提前感受一下冬天。门的右手边挂着一小块木板，上面刻着几个人名，应该是欢迎旅客的牌子，日期是上个月的，看来这家温泉店最近没有在经营。  
店内没有开灯一片昏暗，库赞透过玻璃上自己的倒影勉强能够分辨出店内几把椅子和空荡荡的柜台，毫无生机的样子。门口放着一只装着枯叶的篮子，应该是店主将它们扫起来之后堆积在一起。店前的地面还算干净，库赞感觉店主应该就在附近，他敲了敲门继续观望了一会，但没有人回，应当他准备离开的时候，柜台后面突然出现一个女人苍白的脸，在门外向内窥视的人心里一惊，不小心踢倒了放在脚旁的篮子，里面的树叶散落一地重新铺满店铺前的地面。  
屋内弥漫着灰尘的味道，库赞揉了揉鼻子，但桌面都很干净，在他的从夏岛回来之前的记忆中温泉店都是温暖地氤氲着薄薄的水汽，看样子很久没人光顾了，他打算问问店主什么时候有开张的打算。  
深色的木质柜台上只摆放着一只锈迹斑斑的招财猫，举起的爪子停在空中，库赞试着拨动了一下，它摇了摇爪子随后又停下。玩了一会后库赞探了探身子，透过通往柜台后面院子的门帘的缝隙想看看店主是否还在，她去准备茶饮的时间似乎久了点。在唯一的客人百无聊赖地欣赏墙上陈旧的字画并努力分辨字迹时候，店主端着茶走出来，笑容仿佛一直凝固在脸上，给这家沉睡的店铺增添了几分人气。  
“不好意思让您久等了，”店主用标准的礼节奉上茶，库赞在喝了两杯之后询问起温泉店的近况。  
“这里的生意很好吧，”库赞想到在门口的牌子上看到的几个熟悉的名字，都是本部的同事，他也很好奇为什么现在正值泡温泉的好季节却不开放。夏秋换季，也是流感多发的季节，店主哀叹着解释道，人们纷纷减少了集体活动，尤其温泉这种地方更是顾客稀少，索性关闭店铺一阵子。  
原来是这样，也难怪在医院门口看到那么多人，库赞想，自己刚回来就赶上了流感，虽然很想泡温泉但是比起这个，他更想回本部去看看斯摩格，不过那家伙一年四季都不好好穿衣服也没见他生过病，觉得自己的担心是多余的，库赞又喝了几杯茶之后准备和店主告别。  
“等到恢复营业，我会带朋友一起来的。”被店主热情地送到门口，库赞礼节性地许诺了一下，在店门口站了几分钟左右看了看辨别自己来时的方向，一股风吹起地上的枯叶形成一个小小的龙卷，库赞往旁边挪了挪。不得不说起风的时候还是有些冷的，身上还是那件蓝色衬衣和白色马甲，风轻易的从解开第一颗扣子的领口钻入，在夏岛工作的日子里库赞一直忍受着热天气，身体积蓄了很久的热量被风带走，享受了几十秒的秋爽后库赞也感到了明显的凉意，在这条人烟稀少的小路上他整理了一下衣服把领子也竖起来，顺便思考着接下来要去哪里。  
摸了摸口袋，库赞惊奇的发现随身电话虫没有放在披风里被副官一起带回去，大概是因为天冷的缘故，库赞弹了弹电话虫的外壳才让它探出头来，便直接拨到了斯摩格那里，别人的办公室对于库赞来说永远是个好去处，可电话虫叫了好一会也没人接听。  
“啊，是在忙吗？”库赞看着电话虫受不了自己挂断，想着再拨一个电话过去，结果来不及躲到一边就对着电话虫打了个喷嚏，感觉鼻子有些堵塞，自己还没缓过来，电话虫就生气地缩了回去——电话是打不成了，库赞一个人在秋风中站了很久最后还是决定直接过去找他。  
时值秋季，天色以肉眼可见的速度变暗，从总部大楼的窗口望向远处的居住区已经能看到亮起的稀疏的灯火，附近的广场上人群也渐渐散去，零散的几对情侣逗留在广场侧面的树下等待欣赏月色，到时候整个广场会被一圈暖色的路灯包围。库赞走近路绕过几根大理石柱来到总部大门前和一队巡逻的人打了个照面，开始爬坡，他们执行当地警署指派的任务，并不归本部管理，关于广场的归属问题曾经引起争议，本部有不少人对此表示不满，认为警署不应该管到海军脸前来，然而也有人认为是小题大做但问题一直没得到解决，不知从何时起本部和警署形成了昼夜分工巡逻的默契，尽管夜晚的大楼依旧灯火通明。看到巡逻的一行人脸上严严实实的口罩，库赞觉得他们太紧张了，在晚上人少的时候透透气也许更好一点。  
登上几十阶台阶，库赞在进去之前不自觉的回头看了看广场，此地算是比较高的位置，然而想要越过楼房和树望到港口和大海还要再上楼，但风已经吹了过来催促他进去躲一躲。透过玻璃看到黄昏广场上空交融的蓝色和橙色时，走廊里依然人影晃动脚步匆匆，太阳的余光在慢慢被吞噬，占据了大半天的阴云渐渐过渡成夜晚。  
斯摩格的办公室在五楼最偏僻的角落，通常库赞习惯从他办公室位置那一侧的楼梯上去或者乘坐升降梯，但这次他选择从对侧的楼梯一路溜达过去。

大家真是努力啊，库赞想，和迎面走过的几名年轻的副官和同事招呼了两声，但似乎谁都没空停下来和他说上几句话听听他的问题，直到他拦住了准备下班的鼯鼠中将，对方惊讶于他过于单薄的穿着，然后关上了走廊旁边的窗户。  
“下午才回来的，述职的事情先放一放吧，”库赞回答了对方的问题，手掌在自己小臂上滑了滑，从窗框缝隙里钻进的风确实有点刺人，“没想到这边降温这么快。”在炎热的夏岛待久的人突然回到秋季的确有些不适应，但喜欢凉爽季节的库赞并不介意冷热交替的环境，鼯鼠也只好善意提醒大将添加衣物。  
“最近本部患流感的人不少，最好还是注意些……”鼯鼠把原本披在身上的大衣穿好，“毕竟还有很多工作要做的，本部最近比从前忙了不少。”库赞才发现他右耳上挂着一只口罩，心里好奇对方留着胡子是不是不方便戴，但没好意思开口问，转而打听斯摩格的情况。  
“他还是那样，没什么事，”鼯鼠说，斯摩格最近很忙的样子，今天白天还听说有人在电话里被吼了，那人被气的手抖，后来还和自己抱怨了几句。  
“正常，忙的时候都容易着急上火，”鼯鼠说着跺了跺脚，低头看看自己的鞋又来回看了看走廊，轻轻咳嗽两声表现出了不耐，“那家伙可没那么容易得病，只会把别人气病倒是真的……啊对了。”鼯鼠像是突然想到了什么，扶着额头叹了口气，像是自言自语般的小声念叨着：“明天就要交报告了，我还得帮史铁雷斯把他那份也整理了交上去……”中间夹了句模糊的粗口，明天对于他来说又是噩梦一般忙碌的一天。  
库赞倒是一副轻松的样子，拍拍他肩膀劝人宽心：“好了好了，等忙完了这段时间一起去喝酒吧……”接着又回到了斯摩格的话题，问鼯鼠现在快到了下班时间但是斯摩格没接电话。  
“大概还在忙吧，”鼯鼠说着揉了揉太阳穴，嗓音有些压下来，随后向他扬起眉毛半垂下眼皮摆出一脸疲倦，下巴指指楼上：“不如您亲自去探望一下，一个准备下班的人可能已经没有精力去慰问别人了——不好意思今天先失陪了，我现在要去史铁雷斯那里……晚安。”眼看着鼯鼠的身影消失在下行楼梯口，库赞意识到这层楼似乎已经空了，只有冷风从背后走廊的那一头直冲过来加速扑在自己身上，轻易地灌进无袖马甲的缝隙，衬衣被吹透，库赞真真切切的感觉到了秋夜的冷也确实想念被自己抛开的大衣，只是办公室在更远的地方他也懒得再去，朝着空荡荡的走廊看过去，视野之内墙壁和天花板的四条线冲向尽头形成一个小小的方块或者是一个点，只是那头的廊灯光线昏暗，不人不禁觉得有些发怵，库赞加快脚步匆匆离开了这里冷清的楼层，镶嵌在天花板的灯挨着个渐渐熄灭。  
楼梯口突然响起的一个喷嚏又叫醒了几个灯泡，震荡中回过来的库赞吸吸鼻子感觉鼻腔连着头有点闷闷的，也没在意那么多就直接上了楼。库赞并没有感觉有哪里不对劲，考虑大概是今年冬春换季时候的鼻炎还没好利索，又突然想到斯摩格的花粉症：“那家伙不会也……”小概率的事情并没有引起库赞多么担心但他还是想去看看他。  
在昏暗的楼梯间继续向上走了两层，还好没有遇到令人尴尬的事情——总有那么几个精力旺盛寻求刺激的年轻人喜欢在黑暗无人的地方冒着被上司或同事发现的风险浪漫，即使是在严肃又繁忙的海军总部这种事情也时有发生，库赞一般都睁一只眼闭一只眼，遇见了顶多装看不见直接路过离开，但如果是被其他人看到可能就没这么简单的化解了。穿过这条走廊就到了，五楼虽然都是些“似乎不太重要”的部门和“不太需要做重大决策”的办公室，但这个时候依旧东跑西跑的人还是很多，库赞也不想自己的到来影响大家的工作，于是绕到人比较少的另一处曲折的通道走过去。  
办公室里没人，库赞礼节性的敲了敲门便直接推门进去，空荡荡的屋里还亮着灯，桌上厚厚的一摞文件旁边是一只盛着半杯咖啡的纸杯，是便利店买的速溶咖啡，大概能猜出来他今天有多忙了，库赞在椅子上坐了会又想出去看看。手放在门上的时候就听到外面有人打电话的声音，果然是是那家伙了，库赞走出去看到斯摩格对着电话大声讲话，好像要把电话虫吃掉一样，怒吼的嘴里不断冒出烟雾差点将电话虫呛得缩回去。斯摩格怀里还抱着几只鼓鼓的牛皮纸文件袋，中间夹住的一两只不断向下滑落，他只好提提膝盖将它们顶回去，好像手忙脚乱的秘书官，不过这些平时都是达斯琪的工作，库赞在旁边静静观望着。在斯摩格认真发火和与人对峙的时候即使是库赞也不好靠近的，只能在一旁看着他们工作，斯摩格一心和对面的人死磕“文件是我亲自送过去的，后面出了问题是你们的事”并没有注意库赞的到来，随后态度强硬的说了一大串，成功将对方气的只能听见电话那头喘气的声音。  
斯摩格也停顿了一下喘口气，在窗户前来回踱步一了会，偶然间一抬眼看到了站在办公室门口的库赞，因为惊讶于对方偶然的出现斯摩格的眉毛抖了抖，电话那边不断传来与他争辩的声音，一时间竟有些慌乱。  
斯摩格将怀抱着的文件袋一股脑全塞给库赞并比了个口型示意让他等一下，说完又往旁边踱了两步继续谈这些文件的去向问题，留下库赞抱着文件立在原地。  
“啊我说啊，”被冷落的大将终于忍不住开腔了，发愁地搓了搓脸颊，才发觉自己的脸要比平时更热，慢慢靠在旁边冰凉的墙上扶住额头，“我感觉好像发烧了……”斯摩格随即转头一脸不可思议的表情看向他，眉毛拧成一团，他不相信库赞会生病，眼睛紧盯着人但还在继续通话，于是库赞又重复了一遍，垂下眼皮一脸疲惫。  
“你这家伙……”斯摩格摘下手套快步走到库赞面前，而他也很配合地欠了欠身，斯摩格把他的眼罩向上提了提露出额头，用手掌覆盖在上停留了几秒测试温度。库赞很少被人抚摸过头部，由于习惯戴眼罩，别人也很少见过他露出额头的样子，而现在好像他整个人完全暴露在人别眼前似的，又更像是斯摩格对他的回赠，他也很少给予他温和的动作。库赞的额头有些潮湿，感觉到对方掌心的温度慢慢传递过来，斯摩格翻转了下手用指背继续感知温度。  
“根本没事嘛，”斯摩格立刻说出自己的判断，尽管在库赞看来太过敷衍，根据一般人的经验他确实没感觉有一场的发热：“只是一直戴着眼罩捂热的，没事……喂你说什么？”紧接着又接起电话转向一边，库赞在一旁小声叫了他两句但没被听见，而斯摩格根本没留给电话里反驳的机会：“所有人都很忙，这是最后一次……现在要送去哪里？十二层吗？你确定那里还有人……”说着从库赞手里拿过沉甸甸的文件袋朝远处楼梯的方向快速走去，一边又没好气的让对方别催了，大楼内的升降梯都已经停止运行了所以需要他自己上去。库赞抿了抿嘴心里有些无奈又很想笑，他从来没见过被工作困扰的忙碌的斯摩格，觉得他认真起来的样子到也是可爱，想到这里心里的不快便打消了几分。今天可能不会见面了，库赞想，瞅了眼抬手摸了摸头转身准备下楼。  
“喂，库赞。”有人远远的叫了他的名字，声音穿过大半个走廊传到耳朵里，在库赞走下第一个台阶之前。斯摩格吸掉了最后一口烟将最后一节短短的雪茄捏在指间，下了最后通牒：”我下班了”并在那人说不出话的空档麻利的挂掉了电话。库赞眼看着他挥挥手朝这边走了过来，也往前靠了两步，正在好奇对方要做什么的时候，斯摩格没说话只是把东西重新塞给他，库赞一脸迷惑接过来随即被他扳过肩膀不得不向前探去。  
“做什么啊……”库赞自言自语中有些愠怒，刚才被无情忽视的感觉还是很不爽，斯摩格二话没说整张脸贴了过去，库赞以为对方在索吻于是向上抬了抬脸，不料被他用双手卡住头，斯摩格的眼睛贴上库赞的额头用眼皮重新为他试温，而库赞对他突然亲近的举动有些惊讶，两人有些勉强的动作僵持了一会，斯摩格的呼吸被放大在库赞眼前，淡淡的烟草味呼在脸上，库赞有些不自在的眨眨眼睛，斯摩格也感觉到他的睫毛在蹭来蹭去，库赞突然有一种将他抱住的冲动，“好啦……”斯摩格终于离开他的额头，语气出奇的柔和，与几分钟前通话的暴躁比起来简直不像他，“你，好像真的有点发烧。”  
“这个方法，跟谁学的？”库赞有点发笑，“你不会也这样给每个人试温度吧？”  
“废话，”斯摩格反驳了他的玩笑话，“呃，是、是我母亲教我的……”说着把脸别向一边抓了抓刺痒的后颈。  
两人面面相觑，库赞也觉得自己脸颊有些发烫，斯摩格看出了他的眼中的红血丝，难得出差一次结果搞得生病，一时间他也有点不知所措。  
“这样吧，”拿回文件，斯摩格嘱咐道，“你先回去，我把文件送了就去看你。”库赞点点头，伸手拉住准备离开的人凑过去在他嘴唇上轻吻了一下，斯摩格没有拒绝，反而像是有意给予他安慰似的加深了这个吻。  
外面广场亮起环形的路灯，顶上的夜空被映的发红，逗留在广场的人们等待欣赏月色，下班的人们脚步匆匆逃离，楼梯间的人依旧无所畏惧，没人注意到走廊角落里的两个人。  
从楼里出来，斯摩格在晚风中打了个冷战，提醒他可以从白日紧张的工作状态中脱离出来了，但是他现在没空去找个酒馆喝上一杯放松一下。径直穿过聚集了很多人的广场走向居住区，斯摩格不太喜欢人多的地方，入秋之后他就没有再驻足观望过这里热闹的景象了，感冒盛行的季节也阻止不了人们走出来活动，尽管海军总部被流感困扰，斯摩格也没有太在意，他觉得很快就会过去，但他确实没想到的是库赞居然会感冒发烧，在他的印象里他从未担心过自己的健康状况，几年之前，是上一次流感的时候斯摩格就说不相信身为能力者的库赞会生病，我也是人啊，库赞当时也是很无奈的表示，人们似乎认为能够掌握恶魔果实能力的人总会远离或者彻底远离疾病，但他们这种莫名形成的意识似乎对能力者们过于苛刻了，不可否认的是能力者们首先是作为一个“人”存在的，强大的人被崇拜和敬仰却被忘却了甚至不被允许有示弱的一面，很多时候库赞不得不在心里感叹，这个世界太苛刻了。  
来到库赞的住处，房屋主人从听到敲门声醒来顶着一颗发晕的脑袋晃悠到门口花了得有几分钟的时间，但是看到他的时候斯摩格还是有些担心，他从未见过库赞生病的样子，玄关处的灯亮起他才看清他的脸，库赞穿了一件杏色的毛衣，柔软的颜色在他身上倒是意外的合适，库赞还是平时那样一副慵懒的样子半睁着眼睛。风从门缝钻进屋内，库赞抓紧了毛衣让他快点关门，斯摩格才注意到原来他的毛衣织得很松散。  
“我以为你会更晚一点来，”库赞打着哈欠往屋里走，“我睡了多久……”  
“现在大概七点多一点，”斯摩格放下装着食材的纸袋，把外衣拢好搭在沙发扶手上顺便报了个时，库赞挤挤酸涩的眼睛把一头卷发拨的更乱，不到两个小时的时间他却感觉像是睡了一夜。  
真是累了吧，斯摩格心想，“吃药了吗？”  
“没有，回来就睡了，”库赞走到床边身体直直地倒下去扯过被子卷住身体，斯摩格跟过来打开台灯，根据他的指示在柜子里找到了退烧药，在去厨房烧水的空档库赞又小睡了一会，斯摩格只好把他晃醒，眼看着他把药吃了。  
“陪我坐会，”库赞撑着身子坐起来往旁边挪了挪空出位置，斯摩格坐在床沿上，两人闲聊了几句交流了一下各自最近的状况。库赞说起话来鼻音很重，听起来很是奇怪，床头柜上台灯的暖光照亮了他半张脸，棱角分明像是会笑的雕像，眼睛似乎也没那么红了。房间里静悄悄的只有小声说话的声音，库赞接过斯摩格重新给他倒的一杯水喝了两口润了润依旧干涩的口腔，发热的症状让他嗓音又沙哑了几分。  
“就……就像你看到的那样，所有人都很忙，”斯摩格拉过被子盖住库赞露在外面的腿，而库赞只觉得身体特别热，“达斯琪都生病了，所以有些事情需要我亲自做。”说着耸耸肩膀，不太擅长与人共事的他对最近的工作很是困扰，有时候也避免不了矛盾。库赞和他说起自己在夏岛的事，于是他们就此开始讨论库赞生病的原因，究竟是风热感冒还是风寒感冒……斯摩格提议去做点吃的，吃完药再吃点东西胃里会舒服些，让库赞老实躺着不许进厨房。  
厨房只占据了住所中很小的空间，其实就是作为摆设存在，只是库赞偶尔会自己做些简单的速食料理，斯摩格打开冰箱发现没什么能用的上的食材，基本都是瓶装或罐装的啤酒和一些冷食，并且庆幸自己买了些东西带过来。相比对生活不怎么上心的库赞，斯摩格自认为动手能力要强一些，青菜切成细丝放在一边，等待锅里的水变沸腾，切肉对于不擅烹饪的人来说确实是件难事，斯摩格化了很久将软塌塌的牛肉切成薄片，用佐料腌制起来后静候牛肉入味。  
蒸汽时不时顶起锅盖，生米准备下锅，斯摩格小心地绕过不断向外喷着热气的出气孔，打开盖子的时候还是被灼热的蒸汽轻微烫了一下。  
“你没事吧？”库赞的声音突然出现在门口，斯摩格说自己没事让他回去躺着，但他执意要看着他做饭，斯摩格讨厌自己做事的时候有人盯着，会感觉很不自在，但如果是库赞的话他也没办法。  
“今晚吃什么？”库赞指了指灶台上的锅，斯摩格正在把米放进去，小臂上被烫出的红痕在浅色皮肤的衬托下清晰可见。  
“粥，”他回答道，但是库赞很失望似的垂下头靠在墙上，在他看来更加好吃的晚餐才会让自己好的更快，他很好奇斯摩格是怎么拥有熬粥的技能。  
“跟我母亲学的啊……”斯摩格转过身继续搅拌锅，声音越来越小，“小时候生病都是喝粥的。”库赞在一旁看着他切姜丝。  
是家人啊，库赞心想。这种事情他也只会为亲近的人做吧。  
斯摩格专心地切姜丝，这种细小的刀工需要他很小心，不料库赞走到他身后突然抱住他将整个人圈在怀里。  
你干什么，斯摩格手一抖，身体承受着大半个人的重量让他想要挣脱，手臂环住斯摩格的腰身透过单薄的衬衣将热量传递给他，库赞将下巴放在斯摩格肩膀上，浅浅的胡渣剐蹭他的颈肩有些不太舒服，被人依靠的感觉虽然有点陌生但他完全不会拒绝库赞，抬手反过来拍拍他的头问他有没有事。“  
就这样靠一会，好吧？”库赞把脸埋在他的颈窝里深深吸了几口，怀念他的味道，鼻尖滑过斯摩格后颈短短的白发蹭的他发痒，斯摩格动了动脖子让他别乱动，厨房里安静了几分钟，只有煮粥的锅在不停的冒蒸气发出轻微的声响。  
库赞捧起斯摩格的手臂查看，就像操纵一只木偶娃娃，把他的手腕反过来，内侧是更加白皙的肤色，手腕处的褶皱中隔着薄薄一层皮肤蓝紫色的毛细血管清晰可见，向下一点的位置能看到被蒸汽烫到的地方依旧发红。  
斯摩格从他的怀里挣脱出来转身面向他，说这已经没事了。库赞抓着他的手臂低下头亲吻，泛红的皮肤触到柔软嘴唇有种奇妙的感觉，触感被放大涌向全身，斯摩格像是脊柱通电似的身子一抖，库赞还以为他冷。亲过手腕，库赞用求婚的动作拉着斯摩格的手到自己脸前，张嘴含住了他的指尖，而对方则配合的抬着手不自在的看着他，库赞抬起眼睛透去挑衅似的引诱似的目光，暧昧的感觉随即被嘴里激起的一股辣味逼退，库赞吐吐舌头咳嗽两声，一脸“不是吧”的怀疑的神情。  
“别忘了我刚才在切姜，我去洗掉……”斯摩格忍住笑到旁边的水池洗手。伸手去拿毛巾，却被库赞抓过去，下颚被一只大手牢牢卡住，斯摩格无法拒绝他啃咬似的吻。捉弄一个生病的人可不好，库赞说。压倒性的力量让斯摩格很快退到了料理台前，被坚硬的大理石边缘硌到了大腿。斯摩格被逼迫的有些呼吸困难，推着对方的肩膀想让他冷静，虽然是不可能的，两人身体贴在一起，斯摩格感受到他的体温又上升了。  
库赞托住他的臀部让他坐到料理台上，从衬衣的下摆伸进去抚摸斯摩格光滑的后背，对方也很配合的揽住他的脖子让身体靠近一些，身后的小窗一直是开着的，时不时有些凉风吹进来，从沸腾的煮锅里源源不断冒出的热气让厨房里的空气湿润了些，两人温柔缠绵的唇舌不断向对方索求，斯摩格一点一点亲在他发烫的脸颊上，库赞温热而急促的鼻息喷在他唇上，随即又吻上去。库赞的手顺着他的脊柱往下滑，引得斯摩格一阵颤抖。“后背还是那么敏感，”库赞继续向下钻进裤腰，在后腰的位置游走，收拢指尖轻轻抓挠，斯摩格被轻微的刺激弄得腰际发痒于是扭了扭腰试着躲避，库赞跻身向前卡在他两腿之间让他动弹不得。  
别挠了，斯摩格有些不快的警告他，却被褪掉了裤子，只留下短短的围裙系在腰间。  
“你，现在不适合做这些事，”斯摩格突然清醒了些，嘴上虽然试着提出拒绝但身子在库赞手里渐渐瘫软，臀肉从指缝饱满地溢出被指甲用力扣住，却还是忍不住向对方身上靠近，“好吧，”斯摩格很快妥协了：“如果这能让你感觉好些的话……”两人调换了位置，斯摩格主动上前闭上眼睛亲吻他的下巴，隔着柔软的毛衣揉捏腹肌和腰，对方开玩笑说下次可以送他一件，斯摩格给了个眼色然后跪在库赞两腿之间，帮他脱下宽松的家居裤，从肚脐一路舔吻到已经被撑出形状的白色内裤，隔着不料用嘴唇轻轻咬咬，库赞低头看着他捏捏他的耳垂催促他快点，斯摩格咬住内裤的边缘向下扯使整个阴茎完全露出来。  
斯摩格抓起它凑到跟前，鼻尖和嘴唇碰了碰又轻轻亲了几下硕大饱满的头部，舌头在口腔里刮了几下，伸出挂着唾液的舌头舔上头部先将这部分舔湿，接着转到根部舔上去，舌尖拨弄囊袋密布的褶皱，含住一颗吸了吸又放开——他喜欢给予库赞最直接的快感，舌头在头部画圈然后张开嘴试着含了进去，只是顶端几乎填满了口腔，被绵软湿热的唇肉包裹库赞爽的头皮发麻，颤抖着长舒了一口气。斯摩格就着被濡湿的嘴唇更深的向前吞入，很快顶到了喉咙，第一下带来的轻微的呕吐感让他本能的想要吐出来，库赞看爱人辛苦的样子拍拍他的头，手指插进浓密的白色短发一下一下向后梳，按摩整个头皮的酥麻感顺着后脖颈涌向整个脊柱，斯摩格感觉自己好像也起了反应，于是更加卖力地给他口，让他爽一次就好了，斯摩格原本是这样想的，生病发烧的人确实不适合做爱。  
继续吞吐了一会后斯摩格觉得差不多了，犹豫是让他就这样射在自己嘴里还是在脸上，突然一只大手按住斯摩格后脑，被顶住咽喉只能发出轻微的呜咽，显然库赞选择前者，温热的液体冲进喉咙，斯摩格没来得及调整好呼吸只好紧闭眼睛接住库赞的全部。  
“不得不说你伺候人很有一套，斯摩格。”库赞释放过后终于放开了他，温柔的摸着他的头发，低下头夸奖他的服务，但斯摩格完全没觉得是这样。  
“下次就不许这样了。”斯摩格依旧跪在地上咳嗽了两声，被库赞抬起下巴和他对视，出于某些方面的顾虑，库赞说让他吐出来但斯摩格还是不可避免的吞下了大部分，听到轻微的吞咽的声音库赞满意的抬了抬嘴角——作为生病的人的特权，无论他现在多么过分地对他，哪怕做的再粗暴一点也没关系斯摩格都会接受，但库赞不想费更多体力。  
膝盖被冰凉的地板硌得很痛，尤其是在站起来的时候，斯摩格手撑在库赞膝盖上抹了下嘴，眼圈都被刺激得发红，库赞猜他一定有话要说，抬起膝盖顶了顶他腿间衬衣遮盖的地方，围裙还系在腰上已经被顶起一块潮湿的深色印记，斯摩格还试图遮挡一下自己抬头的欲望，身子却软下去弯腰倒在库赞怀里，库赞拍拍他的背安抚着，斯摩格觉得他抱得有些紧于是动了动，像小狗一样蹭他的衣服。  
“做什么……”突然被抱起，斯摩格毫无防备只能双腿紧紧环住库赞的腰防止自己滑下去。  
“现在到你了。”库赞简单说了一句，然后抱着他走回卧室，斯摩格抱住他把脸埋在肩膀上没有说话。  
库赞把灯光调到最暗，他们习惯在做的时候看清对方的表情。温热的手掌抚上斯摩格的前胸，手指用刚好的力道揉捏饱满的软肉，有些粗糙的指腹摩挲乳尖的小孔变得越发充血挺立，斯摩格不由得向前挺了挺胸企图得到更多的爱抚。库赞从背后抱住他，被后方支配的陌生的感觉很奇妙，另一只手环住他的腹部将他的身子贴的更近些，后背被发热的胸膛紧贴，湿润的唇从斯摩格的耳后一直吻到肩膀，脱了一半的衬衣松垮地垂落在身上，被袖口遮住的手向后摸着他的头发，库赞一边吻一边耐心的解开剩下的几颗衬衣扣子，但没有完全把衣服脱掉只是将衣襟敞开，刚好遮住臀部的下摆勾勒出好看的曲线，库赞又亲了亲他已经变得血红的左耳放开怀里有些喘不过气的人，斯摩格双腿折起来背对库赞跪坐在床上，在他身上，动作永远比语言更抓人。  
库赞撩开衬衣的下摆，手指向那隐秘的洞口探去，斯摩格向后转过身子想再吻他却被按住后背向前伏在床上，库赞一手捞起他的胯骨使他臀部翘起，揉捏了几下后直接俯下身去为他扩张，按住他的腰便张嘴咬上柔软的臀肉，库赞可以咬的用力些，这只会让斯摩格更兴奋，手指向两边扒开那道沟壑露出新鲜的粉色穴口，库赞凑过去埋在臀瓣之间舌尖试探着将它舔湿。最开始斯摩格只是反射性地收缩——他爱惨了库赞的舌头，宽厚有力的舌在平日里与他接吻的时候肆意掠夺，也可以像现在这样带来快感。  
紧密羞涩的肉穴被唾液濡湿慢慢被舔开，斯摩格试着让自己放松去接纳，舌尖直直地入侵企图伸到更深的地方，同时在入口处搅动不断收缩的穴肉。见他的后穴已经湿漉漉的一片，库赞收回舌头，斯摩格从刚才的快感中短暂的脱离出来，艰难地回过头请求库赞用手指。随即被一根手指直直入侵，斯摩格一时没做好迎接的准备差点叫出来，在差不多适应的时候库赞挤进去第二根手指，穴口又被扩大了几分，抽送时不断摩擦穴口慢慢充血发热，突出的指关节卡在入口然后被用力送入，不断吞吐，库赞的手指虽无法和性器相比但足够斯摩格爽。  
“下面也……”斯摩格受不住后穴的刺激，挺立的阴茎几乎贴到了小腹也急需抚慰，库赞一手在他后穴抽插一手握住他的阴茎慢慢撸动，力道时轻时重微妙的感受都让斯摩格沉浸其中，随后库赞也趴下含住他的阴茎，从会阴向上一直舔到插着手指的肉穴。  
两根手指在后穴抽送的速度加快，前端也得到了足够的抚慰，长时间趴跪的姿势和源源不断的快感让斯摩格有些呼吸困难，两手扒住床沿，胸腔里仿佛着了火一样闷热滚烫，有什么东西即将冲出身体在床上泄成一滩黏腻的甜蜜的沼泽将二人全部吞噬。  
从发间滚落的汗珠顺着涨红的脸颊流向冒着青筋的脖颈，耳根到脖子甚至连肩膀都开始泛红，就着微弱的暖光，库赞一边做一边欣赏他漂亮的背部线条，动情的时候全身都会泛起暧昧的粉红，随着主人急促又渴求的呼吸上下微微起伏，让人想把他的身子尝遍再揉碎吞吃入腹。  
释放过后，斯摩格撑起手肘低着头大口喘气平复呼吸，向下看去是自己依旧大张的微颤的大腿，深灰色的床单上散落着星星点点的白色液体，他知道那是自己的。库赞扶着他的腰一下一下吻他的两个腰窝，问他感觉怎么样。从他体内抽出手指的时候，库赞的手掌几乎都是湿的，指腹在里面停留的时间久了变得发皱，斯摩格坐起来凑过去抓住他的手将手指含在嘴里吮吸上面的未干的粘液，又吞下两个指节，库赞也玩弄他的舌头勾起指关节轻轻按着舌根像是在和宠物玩游戏似的戏弄他。  
带着腥味的液体被斯摩格一点点舔干净，嘴唇将它们完全抿掉，呼吸之间仍残留着强烈的欲望的味道，二人交换了一个满意的吻。  
斯摩格闭着眼睛沉溺于事后的温柔中，忽然一股刺鼻的味道钻入鼻子，猛的睁眼立刻意识到事情不对，斯摩格小声骂了一句——难闻的焦糊味从厨房穿出来。  
粥糊了。  
总之他们到很晚才吃上晚饭，斯摩格一边喝汤一边想该怎么处理糊掉的锅子，索性直接扔掉好了……  
“幸好你没放牛肉进去，不然会很可惜的。”库赞喝汤的声音很响，舔掉嘴边挂着的一条菜丝后说了句风凉话，“不过汤的味道也不错。”  
“还不是因为你。”斯摩格放下碗，“你继续喝，我去把床单收拾一下。”起身准备走向卧室，却被库赞拉住坐在他腿上：“过几天要不要一起去温泉？”  
“等你好了做什么随你。”斯摩格拨了拨他的头发，又试了下温度，好像已经好多了，语毕亲吻了库赞的额头。


End file.
